


Somebody To Love [fanvid] (Queen)

by arestlesswind



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestlesswind/pseuds/arestlesswind
Summary: "Can anybody find me somebody to love?"
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Kudos: 12





	Somebody To Love [fanvid] (Queen)

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube direct link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Xz1mtSkrfo


End file.
